<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by ExolEri614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324583">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExolEri614/pseuds/ExolEri614'>ExolEri614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExolEri614/pseuds/ExolEri614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyuns boyfriend had been away for weeks with schedule's, he intended on just showering and "handling" it himself since Chanyeol would be back in a few days, but..when he goes to shower someone has already beaten him to it.</p><p>The two neglected lovers decide to help one another only to be found out by an unexcepted Chanyeol and Suho..since the two had been in the middle of a game, Chanyeol decides to make his own, to which Suho agrees to allow his own boyfriend to punished as well..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inspo+from+my+bff">Inspo from my bff</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ChanBaekHun Smut</p><p> </p><p>With the difference in schedules Baekhyun and Chanyeol had spent a lot of time apart from one another more than usual. The two lovers were very much exclusive, however one had always been more..hmm on the flirtatious and curious side than the other. </p><p>Chanyeols absence was surely being felt by the lack of attention and sex the latter hadn’t been receiving since Chanyeol had been abroad for his modeling schedules, and even though he’d be back in two days time for EXO promotions again, Baekhyun couldn’t wait any longer. </p><p>It had been weeks since the last time and by now he felt his heart flutter and pelvis tighten at the mere mention of his name. He wanted him, no..craved him. But what could he do? Taking care of it himself had only worked the first few days he was gone, and he was running out of options. </p><p>Or so he thought..</p><p>On a night when the feelings of lust were becoming almost intolerable, he decides to take a shower to relieve himself there..it was warm, private, and an easy clean up. However this time the shower was occupied by Sehun. </p><p>Being to upset at his lack of pleasure and self pity to even notice, Baekhyun enters the shower, sliding the glass door open with a heavy sigh, not realizing another body filled the showers space until he hears a “hyung.?” Come from the younger man. </p><p>“Sehun? Ah sorry..didn’t know you were in here, ill come back. Let me know when your done..” </p><p>But the younger carefully studies his hyungs uneasy posture, he obviously wanted in the shower badly for some reason, his body and expressions were tense, a sense of longing lingering in the elders eyes. </p><p>“No stay, here..” the younger offers taking his hyungs delicate porcelain hand in his guiding him inside the shower, as not to fall or slip upon entry. </p><p>“Oh, uh thanks Sehunnie..I could’ve waited.”</p><p>Sehun wondered why the elder had sounded almost disappointed? </p><p>“Are you upset? Do you miss Chanyeolie hyung..?”<br/>
Sehun asks still lathering his broad shoulders with soap. </p><p>The sudden movements have Baekhyun focusing on something else for the first time in those weeks Chanyeol had been gone..causing him to stutter in his answer. </p><p>“N-no I just..nothing.” </p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t stop his body from doing what it wanted, as he become erect at the sight of the maknaes glowing iridescent skin, streams of water and soap making their way slowly down the abs that rested below, which then led to revealing a much more pleasant sight. </p><p>One that had the elders cock grow that much more, causing discomfort from the swelling. Sehun follows Baekhyun’s eyes down to his own slowly growing erection and put the pieces together as to why he was upset and why he had been so anxious to shower. </p><p>A smirk creeped slowly across the youngers face, accentuating his strong jawline even more. </p><p>Reaching down and taking the elders sensitive length in his hand, the younger focuses his attention on stroking back and forth gently rubbing his thumb over the pre cum slicked slit of his hyungs tip, causing the latter to let out a hushed moan. </p><p>“Is that what you wanted..were you gonna shower so you could think of Chanyeol hyung fucking you..?”</p><p>A light pink flush tints over the embarrassed hyungs cheeks. That was obvious, but still embarrassing to just come out and say he was going to masturbate to the thought of Chanyeol pounding into him. </p><p>However Sehun was generous..and more than willing to help him forget for a little while. </p><p>With no more words from either, Sehun kneels down before the throbbing length in front of him. He enjoyed the way the elder was shaking with anticipation, all visible veins proudly on display as the latter held tight to the shower railing to keep himself from collapsing at the long awaited pleasure he was about to experience. </p><p>Sitting back carefully on his heels the eager maknae gazes up at elder as he takes his length his warmed mouth, tightening his lips ever so gently around the base sucking his cheeks in deeper as he drags his lips back to the tip, lightly tracing his tongue along the slit lathered with pre cum. </p><p>The second Sehuns warmth touches the already overly sensitive tip his knees buckle almost causing him to fall. </p><p>“You’re more vulnerable this time hyung..? Chanyeolie hyung said you were good at lasting long before..seems like you’ll cum before I even finishing sucking..you..” the younger says taking deep breaths in between pushing the spit slicked cock into the back of his throat a few more times.  </p><p>“S-sehun s-stop or I’m going to..”<br/>
He pleaded. </p><p>But Sehun wasn’t one to give anyone what they wanted..he loved Baekhyuns cries, whines, and pleas and wanted to hear more of them. </p><p>Standing back up onto his feet he faces the exposed hyung grabbing lightly on his chin forcing him to look straight into those brown lust filled eyes. </p><p>As the steam continues to cloud the hot bathroom, there was a moment of silence followed by a holloed laugh from the latter. </p><p>“Aha, since I enjoy the way you sound, ill make a deal with you hmm?”</p><p>“You like games right..?”<br/>
He asks still with his finger and thumb pressed into the smallers chin.</p><p>“Y-yes..”</p><p>“Then let me play with you..without allowing yourself to cum. If you can hold off until im finished with you..i’ll give you what you want..”</p><p>“You can even call out his name if you want, how does that sound hyung?”<br/>
The mocking tone the younger used had irritated the elder but right now this way his only chance to relieve the discomfort he’d been feeling the past few weeks..so instead of arguing back, Baekhyun nods. </p><p>Using his index finger, motioning for his new play toy to turn around, the smaller faces away, resting those beautiful white hands against the marbled shower and waits..</p><p>Admiring the view for a minute the larger man takes a second to think of the ways he intends on using his newly found toy. With Suho it had always been easy..he’d allow Sehun to do anything, begged for him to be used in the ways his other lover wanted. But it was even more enticing using someone else’s source of pleasure..</p><p>Deciding on the method of torture..he taunts the impatient damsel..</p><p>“Remember..no cumming..got it?”<br/>
Giving the smaller a light smack, painting the waiting ass red. </p><p>Baekhyun yelps from the sting of the large hand and nods. </p><p>Lying a hand for pressure on his hyungs back, he arches it down, bringing the awaiting hole into view. </p><p>Using his index finger, he inserts just the minimal amount of flesh into the tightening hole, it was only until the knuckle, but even the smallest of gestures had the smaller weak. </p><p>Twisting the index to where the pad of his fingertip was pressing against the top, he pushes further inside, pulling out slowly making sure to add pressure to the upper side where the most sensitive area was.</p><p>Hearing the restraint in the smallers breaths from poorly attempting to hold all the pleasure in, brings delight to the larger man, thus rewarding his hyung with another finger..</p><p>Sliding a second inside this time in a scissoring motion, Sehun pumps harder while holding tight to the petite waist his own throbbing cock was lying against. </p><p>“Ah!”<br/>
The smaller yelps. </p><p>“ah ah ah..was that a moan??”<br/>
He says gracing his ass with another loud smack. </p><p>“N-no..don’t stop please..it hurts.” </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of a long awaited release..Baekhyuns boyfriend has come back to the dorms early. He had finished before the designated time, and decided to surprise his boyfriend. </p><p>Roaming throughout the dorms he doesn’t see his Baekhyunee nor does his boyfriend answer when he calls out to him. </p><p>“Baek?!”<br/>
“Hey hyung have you seen Baek..?”<br/>
He asks Junmyeon who was coincidently looking for his own boyfriend Sehun.</p><p>“No, I haven’t actually. He seemed upset earlier maybe he went to talk to Sehun?”</p><p>Following Junmyeon back to the maknaes room on the way there they hear the sound of water running followed by silenced groans. </p><p>“Hmm..?”</p><p>As the two curious hyungs walk inside they see a silhouette of two figures, obviously that of Sehun and Baekhyuns. </p><p>Pushing the steamed glass door open with force, Chanyeol sees his boyfriend wet, ass red and being prodded harshly by Sehuns long fingers. </p><p>Grabbing his boyfriend by the wrist he pulls him out of the shower. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?? You’re cheating on me??”</p><p>“And me?”<br/>
Junmyeon adds yelling at his lover as well.</p><p>“We weren’t cheating..just..hmm playing a little.”</p><p>An angry scoffs rolls from the elders lips at the blatant lie.</p><p>“Game?!”</p><p>“You wanna play games..fine then come on..”</p><p>The intimidating look Chanyeol had right now was frightening for both Sehun and Baekhyun. There was no denying him when was pissed since that only made matters worse. </p><p>A little afraid now, Sehun attempts to plea to his boyfriend, who unfortunately wants no part of it. </p><p>“Myeonie..please..”</p><p>“No! I hope it hurts…”</p><p>And with a nod of approval from Junmyeon, Chanyeol drags both men by the wrists to his room, tossing them both on the bed, and locking the door. </p><p>The smaller of the two men instantly tries to appeal to his better side. </p><p>“Yeol I’m sorry..its just been so long..”</p><p>Undressing himself he ignores his boyfriends excuses, tossing the prada sweater onto the floor. </p><p>“Sehun lay on your back, head up by the headboard..Baekhyun get on your knees and face him..”</p><p>“But hyung..”<br/>
Sehun whines, but this only pisses the larger man off more. </p><p>“Hyung what?? You’re the one who was about to sleep with my boyfriend..so lay there and watched him get fucked since he’s so desperate!” </p><p>“Yeol you can’t be serious??”<br/>
Baekhyun says head tilted back to study his expressions, but he was serious. </p><p>Twirling one finger in a circle Chanyeol motions for Baekhyun to turn in the direction he directed him to earlier. </p><p>“Face..him..now.” </p><p>Now completely undressed and the two smaller men in the potions he wants, he places himself behind his cheating boyfriend, aligning his length to fit in between the red thighs before him. </p><p>“You wanted to play a game, fine we’ll play one. Sehun you’re going to watch Baekhyun..do not take your eyes off him.” </p><p>“And Baekhyun same goes for you..tell Sehun how much better I am at fucking you..how much better I feel..say it loudly..”</p><p>Without warning Chanyeol grasps the feminine hips of his lover and forces himself inside. He waited so long to feel this again, and even though it hurt..the pain turned into bliss. He couldn’t help but moan. </p><p>“Ah, fuck!” </p><p>Naturally, the smallers head falls as he relishes in the harsh pounding of the latter, but this violates the rules set by Chanyeol. </p><p>Taking a handful of curly honey brown hair, he tugs, and jerks, forcing a humiliated Baekhyun to once again stare at the maknae. </p><p>“Ah ah ah, I told you to look at him the whole time!”<br/>
Punishing the almost frail man with another harsh slap.</p><p>The once untainted white skin was now painted with beautiful shades of purple, pink and blue. </p><p>It felt to Chanyeol as if he were creating artwork, his own masterpiece. </p><p>And with that, the smaller arches his back from the pain, but Sehun notices Baekhyun almost..invites it. He enjoyed the sting, the internal pain caused from his hyungs cock ramming in and out, of what he assumed, a tight hole.</p><p>If only he had fucked him before Chanyeol, he too could’ve seen the faces Baekhyun made for Chanyeol, following the sweet cry and plea to endure more. </p><p>They both wanted more. </p><p>Each time his larger hyung thrusted forward, the wet tip of his smaller hyungs cock would rub ever so slightly against his own, causing the latter to release small grunts. </p><p>“Mmm fuck Yeol..”</p><p>The moans directed towards Chanyeol had sounded like the sweetest song to him. There was no better sound on earth, every time his name slipped passed those red tinted lips it was orgasmic, in any setting. </p><p>Boldly, Sehun discreetly runs his hand up the back of Baekhyun’s neck, entangling his long fingers through that curly damp hair, guiding his head, and mouth to his awaiting erection. Sehun was so hard he couldn’t stand it. </p><p>The faces he had to observe, along with his other hyungs raspy moans and curses, made it unbearable to sit still. He wanted to feel too.. </p><p>“Hyung please..”<br/>
The younger manages to whisper breathless. </p><p>Now with a cock stretching out his throat and ass, Baekhyun does his best to take both. Thinking of one as a punishment and one as a reward. </p><p>Seeing the youngers length pushed far into his boyfriends warm throat, he starts to fuck him with more force now. And with each thrust forward, the maknaes dick slammed further into the back of his esophagus causing the smaller to gag. </p><p>Loving the alluring sound of Baekhyuns gagging, Chanyeol allows this to continue. </p><p>“Go ahead and finish him off since you wanted to tease him to begin with..”</p><p>All five sense were being overwhelmed. Chanyeols elongated strokes, followed by the sound of skin slapping was like heaven. And the taste of his leaders boyfriend’s pretty pink length down his throat was divine. </p><p>It hurt so much, front and behind, but he’d never been so happy. The loud hoarse moans that rang through the dimly lit room, in accompany with Sehun throwing his head back, bottom lip tucked in his mouth, and veins bulging from gripping the white sheets that lay below his fingers, was something the latter had dreamed of for so long.. </p><p>“Ah fuck I’m gonna cum Baek!”</p><p>Quickening the pace, and gripping the waist harder, fingers pressed into his pelvic bones, Chanyeol slams Baekhyun back onto him each time harder than the first, pushing himself in until the base itself was firmly pressed against the pink fleshy hole. </p><p>Sehun wasn’t further behind, the more his larger hyung rammed into the smaller, the further back his length would go into the throat, tip rubbing against the wet and friction warmed walls. </p><p>Another pump was all it took, holding his boyfriend in place he fills him up with all the cum he’d been holding in those weeks he was gone.  There was so much since he had decided to endure the temptations so that he could completely fill him, that even with his dick still firmly planted inside it was slowly leaking out down his thighs..and the feel of his lovers warm cum, causes he in turn to release all over the maknaes stomach and chest. </p><p>Slowly pulling out, the larger man admires the view of the smallers leaking hole, as he finishes off Junmyeons lover.</p><p>One hand with a fistful of sheets, and the other honey brown curls, he holds Baekhyuns head still, also filling his mouth with a fragrant white sea. </p><p>Now satisfied with the result..Chanyeol gets revenge on Sehun by calling for Junmyeon. </p><p>“Suho! Come here..”</p><p>As if he already knew he would be summoned, he walks in the misty room to see Sehun on his back, exposed body, coated in Baekhyuns cream. </p><p>“Ill take care of it..you can go now. Thanks Yeol.”</p><p>The maknaes eyes grow wide with curiosity and fear. </p><p>“W-what do you mean..”</p><p>“You’re not done..you wanted to hurt me by sleeping with Baekhyun, you really thought id let you off that easily?” </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m doing it and not Yeol..now turn around..”</p><p>Chanyeol smiles at his win, and carries his weakened boyfriend back to their room, closing the door behind them just as Suho was undressing. </p><p> </p><p> “Night Sehunnie..hmph.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>